vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Climbers
Summary The Ice Climbers are a duo of climbers who starred in the game of the same name. They are individually known as Popo and Nana. They spend their days climbing mountains and grabbing the various vegetables that grow there. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C | At least High 7-A, higher via Final Smash Name: Ice Climbers, Popo, Nana Origin: Ice Climbers Gender: Male for Popo, female for Nana Age: Unknown Classification: Climbers Powers and Abilities: |-|Ice Climber= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (With hammers) |-|Super Smash Bros.= All previous, along with Ice Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Damage Boost (Deals extra damage to opponents made of metal), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies with just their attacks), Attack Reflection (Can completely reflect an attack with their shields), Healing (Can heal themselves by parrying attacks with their shield), Acrobatics (All Smash Characters are capable of doing flips around the battlefield and being agile, this gets further upgraded to the point of being able to gain an extra mid-air jump), Life Absorption (Can drain the life of their opponents with their attacks), Empowerment (Gets stronger when both damaged, undamaged, and eating food), Magnetism Manipulation (Can magnetically attract all healing items towards them), Resistance to Weapons (Severely reduces the damage taken from weapon-based attacks), Air Manipulation (Can resist the effects of strong winds and air), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Severely reduces the damage taken from both fire and explosions). |-|Wielding Spirits= Healing, Damage Boost (When fighting against giants, metallic foes, summoned foes, and forcefields), Summoning (Can summon weapons and objects depending on the spirits wielded), Ice Manipulation (via Freezie), Durability Negation (Death's Scythe allows the user to One-Hit-Kill the foe if they have low health. Lip's Stick inflicts a flower which drains the health of the target for a while), Plant Manipulation (Via Lip's Stick), Energy Projection (Can wield energy swords and ray guns), Fire Manipulation (via Fire Flower), Electricity Manipulation (Via Screw Attack and Hothead), Homing Attack (Via Beastball granting sort of spirits), Gravity Manipulation and Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Black Hole item), BFR (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Star Launcher item), Metal Manipulation (Certain spirits turn the wielder into metal for a while, reducing knock-back while also increasing their weight), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can resist and even heal from poison attacks with certain spirits), Gravity Manipulation (Can ignore changes in gravity with certain spirits), Air Manipulation (Can resist strong winds with certain spirits), Adhesive Manipulation (Can move normally on sticky floors with certain spirits), Electricity Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by electric attacks), Ice Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by ice-based attacks), Sleep Manipulation (Can resist sleep inducement with certain spirits), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by fire-based attacks), Water Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by water-based attacks), Energy Projection (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by energy-based attacks), Weapon Mastery (Certain spirits severely reduce the damage sustained by weapon-based attacks) Attack Potency: Likely Building level (They can individually trade blows with the Polar Bears, who can sink the whole building-sized mountain into the ground with a stomp) | At least Large Mountain level+, higher via Final Smash (Should be comparable to SSB Kirby) Speed: At least Superhuman (Faster than numerous birds and the condor) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other fighters, who are able to react to and dodge Galeem's light beams) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class K (Should be comparable to King Dedede who is able to swing his hammer with this much force) Striking Strength: Likely Building Class | At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: Likely Building level | At least Large Mountain level+ (The fighters are capable of surviving the Moon crashing onto them) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Their hammers *'Optional Equipment:' Spirits Intelligence: Unknown. Weaknesses: None notable. Feats: *They can break ice blocks with their heads. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ice Shot: They create ice out of thin air and throws it at the enemy. * Belay: One climber throws the other in the air, who then brings back the thrower to their level with a rope. * Blizzard: The two climbers shoots an icy blizzard from their hands, freezing the enemy. * Iceberg: Their Final Smash. They summon a huge iceberg that freezes the enemy solid. Key: Original Game | Smash Bros. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hammer Users Category:Ice Users Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Duos Category:Crossover Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:BFR Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Metal Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Adhesivity Users